Soul Surrender
by Zaih
Summary: "The difference between right and wrong has always been easy for ethan to discern, but anymore the night is as crazy as the day. Every moment presents the fear of disaster and the promise of something more.
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Surrender**

"The difference between right and wrong has always been easy for Ethan to discern, but anymore the night is as crazy as the day. Every moment presents the fear of disaster and the promise of something more, and for Ethan his heart is the only thing pointing true north so for now that's his compass. Which path will he walk, and what will be the cost?"

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 1<strong>

Ethan stood at his locker trying feverishly to get his stupid school assigned combination lock to open. This wouldn't be a problem on any other day but today Ethan was gonna finally do what he had pictured a hundred times or more, he had saved up his allowance for weeks and now it was gonna pay off. Because today Ethan was gonna but Sarah his gift, a ring that after seeing she would have to say yes to a date breaking the awkward friend status between them. There was only one thing standing in his way, complete ignorance of what would be suitable or even desired by a girl like Sarah. "Damn it!"

"Whoa buddy easy on the lock, you only get one and if you break it you buy it." Benny, Ethan's best friend since elementary school said walking out of the classroom behind Ethan with an eye cocked up.

Ethan set the lock back down on the locker. "Its just that I want Sarah to understand that I like her as more than just a, will you come save me I'm getting attacked by the supernatural horror and I'm too much of a sissy to do anything friend. And the fact that she is my baby sitter doesn't really help the situation any now does it?"

"Harsh bud but I understand what your saying and if it helps, I think that spending so much time with Sarah has helped your odds a bit. Besides remember with the love potion you told me how her locker was filled with all your pictures, and she said that she had always liked you. Your practically there you just need some help with this final step."

"Yeah but from who? I don't really know any other girls that would care to help me, not to mention that Sarah values things differently from other girls. The time I took a photo of her and sent it to her phone, she just looked at me puzzled and asked me what I was doing."

"Hey maybe you could hire a girl to help you"

"No that wont work this has to be for Sarah, and some other girl will just pick out which ring she think is the prettiest and that wont do."

"Don't worry we will figure something out by the end of the day"

"Alright and if you come up with something text me."

"Ok but you have to keep calm, you don't want to come off as neurotic before you even get a chance to give it to her."

"Give what to who?" Sarah said catching both boys off guard.

"Um... just some old assignment that I forgot to turn in" Ethan stumbled to spit out.

"Oh well ok…?"

Benny through his hand up. "Ill text you later Ethan don't worry im sure we will figure out a way to get that assignment done."

With Benny gone it was only Ethan and Sarah standing there and Ethan didn't have the slightest clue as to what to say so he just blurted out. "Are you babysitting this weekend for my parents?"

"…Yeah I guess I kinda wanted to go clubbing with Erika. Since I got my full powers I haven't really been able to enjoy the benefits with her."

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask how are you coping with the changes?"

"Well its not all that different I mean I'm a little stronger than before, but mainly it my diet that is changed. I have to drink from a bag now, the animal stuff want cut it anymore and I have to survive."

"That's good. Is it weird, I mean drinking blood from a bag and knowing where it came from?"

Sarah feeling a little self conscious stared straight down. "Its not that bad, I mean after eating from behind the dumpsters… it's a desired change. Plus I don't have that sick feeling every time I see or smell blood."

RING! "Oh well that's the warning bell I better get to class Ill catch ya later then."

"Yeah sure bye"

Later In Fourth Period Class

Ethan sat turned towards Benny. "Benny I got it, I was talking to Sarah and she mentioned hanging out with Erica."

"Um Ethan I'm not following you here what does that have to do with your problem?"

"Benny all I have to do is convince Erica to help me find a ring for Sarah, she knows Sarah better than anyone."

Benny still looking confused. "Ok but how, she doesn't like you let alone want to help you shop?"

"Just like you said if I need I can just pay her, yeah ill have to get a slightly cheaper ring but who cares it will work out for the better."

"Oh well that could work call me tonight and let me know how it goes, or if you need witchy back up just text me."

"Ok"

In The Hall After Class

Ethan sees Erica grabbing books out of her locker. "Hey how are you."

"Why are you talking to me, do I look like I want to be seen talking to you?" Erica starts to turn.

"Fair enough but you will I wanna make a deal."

Erica stops, turns, and lowers her voice. "What kinda deal are you talking about?"

"I need help finding a gift for Sarah, and I am willing to pay you to help me."

Rolling her eyes. "And what would I want with your money? Ever since I got my powers I haven't had much trouble getting money, I just wait till someone uses the ATM then I put them into a trace and withdraw whatever I want."

"Well I have other things I could pay you with, like movies, or books, I could even owe you a favor if that suits you."

Thinking her options over she looks disappointed, then she suddenly brightens up almost giddy. "How much do you want my help?"

"More than anything you're the only girl that knows Sarah enough to help."

"Ok here is the deal and I won't accept any less. You will pay me a little at a time every other day. We will meet after school at my house and you will never tell anyone about this. We will be through only when I am satisfied and not a day sooner."

Ethan frowns. "Oh well I guess I could ask my dad to pay me my allowance at the beginning of the week that would work for me."

"I don't want your money Ethan I told you I have plenty of that. What I'm talking about is something much more valuable to me. I'm talking about that sweet sweet blood of yours, you're gonna come over and let me get my fill every other day." Erica still wearing that same shit eating grin.

Ethan started to back away he knew this was bad, and almost unjustifiable. "You want me to come to you, and let you bite me and take my blood?"

"It doesn't have to be through bite I could use a needle and withdraw every time, but your arm is gonna get really messed up that way."

Ethan shivered at the thought of needles. "I don't like this one bit you have to promise that this is going to be short term. And how do I even know that you wont try to take too much and kill me?"

"I guess you'll just have to trust me and hope for the best"

"Is that all I get a, you'll just have to trust me. That's not even an attempt at a guarantee."

"That's because I make no promises, and if you want my help you'll agree otherwise get lost." Erica makes like she is about to turn

"Ok… but ill see if you're planning on tricking me and Ill stake you myself before you get the chance."

Erica Looking a little pissed. "Whatever… oh and I want my first payment today."

"No you can't I need to give my gift to Sarah without any worry that she will see marks on me."

Erica thought for a moment. "Double tomorrow, you should be fine since you don't usually give blood."

Ethan knew this was the only way and as dirty and sketchy as it may seem he had to it or risk losing any chance with Sarah. "Ok ill meet up with you after school and we will discuss which store would be best to start at."

"What are you getting her anyway?"

"A ring so that she will look down and think of me"

Laughing almost hysterically. "You could just get her a pair of shoes if that is all you want."

"I want more than that, but it will be the start of a long chain of things that will lead to her ultimately dating me." Ethan said defending his idea.

"Well it's your money… and of course it's also your blood. Ill pick you up at your house at four don't make me wait."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for my first review ever I hope that there is more to come and I'm gonna try to take this story as far as I can. This is another short chapter before class, ill have another one up about the same time as last night if all goes well.

**Zaih**

**Chapter 2**

The rest of the school day Ethan sat struggling to focus on anything except for what was to come, he had finished his homework assignment for that night while the teacher lectured on about slope, coordinates, and polynomials. He even wrote half of the ending to his English assignment, which was ironically enough to rewrite the ending to the lady or the tiger. Somehow in the midst of writing his ending, Ethan had somehow become the protagonist in his story and was now having to choose a door in the coliseum which either had a tiger behind it or freedom. Ethan felt that this didn't truly capture his situation until after he wrote into the story that both doors had tigers behind them, and that the protagonist was screwed either way. Ethan realized that this really wasn't helping his mood any so he put the paper away and looked up at the clock, which read to his surprise five till three. School was all but out and what did he have to look forward to, a whole evening with Erica the one judge of character that scared him more than anyone possibly could.

RING!

Ethan rode the bus to his house and once inside his room, threw himself over the bed. "What am I gonna do, how could this possibly get any worse?"

His mom enters the room. "Honey your father and I have decided that since you have been very responsible lately, you no longer need a babysitter." Seeing that Ethan wasn't going to reply she then turned and went downstairs to fix dinner.

Ethan just left his head in the bed sheets. "Fuck!" Why could things just be simple? Why did everything have to be tugging at him from every direction?

Ethan went ahead and took a shower and then, got redressed figuring that he only had minutes before Erica showed up. As if on a preset time table to show him how not in control he was, the doorbell rang. So Ethan hurried down the stairs. "I got it."

There stood Erica she had changed outfits too, now wearing blue jeans a pink tank top and a carolina blue cardigan. "Well are we going or not"

Ethan still trying to figure out if he truly wanted to go anywhere with her. "Yeah. Mom I'm going out with a friend be back later!"

"Okay honey be careful!"

Making his way out the door he saw Erica's car a black 2004 mustang GT with blood red racing stripes across the center. "How fitting."

"What?" Erica said a little confused.

"It's just that this car is the perfect representation of you, dark, a little over powering, and the blood red stripes only add to the effect."

Shaking her head. "Get in"

Ethan slowly got into the car keeping a eye on Erica the whole time, realizing that this was the first time that he had ever been in such a small space with her. "Don't you even think about trying anything"

"Look kid if I wanted to suck you dry I would have, besides this deal gets me so much more."

Seeing the reason in Erica's logic made Ethan relax a little. Right about then Erica started the car, Ethan nearly jumped out of his skin. "Why is it so loud?"

Erica just laughed. "It's a bassani off road X pipe with borla stingers. In geek terms it's loud because it's fast." What she wasn't telling him was that besides the exhaust being redone on the car, she had also sunk nearly thirty grand under the hood of the car. Which meant reinforced aluminum block, forged pistons, stronger rods, bigger differential, ported aluminum heads, the car was cammed the death, and on top of everything the car had a 75 shot of nitrous.

Ethan just stared at her like he was completely clueless. "Oh yeah sounds great." But before Ethan had a chance to say anything else Erica pushed in the clutch, threw it into gear, and stomped on the throttle. Looking back Ethan couldn't help but gawk at the two twenty foot black marks laid out on the pavement in front of his house. "Slow down Erica some of us have to worry about our lives."

"Yeah and what's your point?"

"My point is that if you want this to work, I need to be alive to give you my blood."

"Fine but you're no fun. Where are we going anyway?"

Ethan thought for a minute. "There is a tiffanies in the mall, we could start there and then see where that gets us."

"Ok the mall it is."

At The Mall

Ethan had never felt so happy to step onto solid ground in his life, maybe it had been the drifting lesson that Erica had forced upon him, or maybe it was the speed in which Erica had been nonchalantly cruising down the interstate. The main thing was that he was safe for now and still intact. "Ok let's go see what they have." Ethan said still trying to calm himself.

They made their way to the store and as per usual the clerk went straight to the girl in this case Erica, and asked if she needed any help finding anything. Erica rolled her eyes. "He is looking to get a ring. It needs to be silver because Sarah doesn't like gold, it clashes with her skin."

Ethan nodded amazed that Erica was actually making an effort to help him. "I have saved up three hundred dollars so including tax it can't be more than that."

The store clerk showed them numerous rings containing stones such as orange diamonds, emeralds, rubies, blue diamonds, and so many more that Ethan had trouble telling one apart from the other. On the last table Erica saw it, a ring that she would have killed for literally. "Ethan this is it, this is the ring for her. Sarah is the same size as me a six and a half, it seems big what size is it?"

The clerk got the ring out of the case. "It's an eight ma'am, but we do free resizing on all of these rings. All you have to do is give us your name and address and we will send it to you free of charge."

Ethan couldn't believe his eyes it was perfect a silver ring with a quartz shard infused into the top. "How much is it.?"

"Sir the price on this one is three hundred and fifty."

Ethan sighed, this would have been perfect. Sarah couldn't have turned him down with this."

Erica chimed in. "I'll pick up the difference but you'll owe me even more I guess."

Ethan perked up. "Really you would do that for me?"

"Well it is for my best friend and besides its not completely a one sided deal."

Back In The Car

The awkward silence had set in and Ethan just sat there, still processing what Erica had done. He looked at her as if trying to find something that couldn't be seen on the surface. Before he could say anything Erica piped up. "Don't think that this was for you or even Sarah, I just get more blood out of it and that's all that matters to me."

All of what Ethan was looking for was gone, and that fanged monster had returned. "Whatever I'm tired let's just go home. I wanted to give Sarah that ring tonight but I guess that won't be happening. My parents also decided that I don't need a babysitter anymore so…, I don't really know when ill give it to her."

"Drama queen much?"

"Shut up its important to me, right now following my heart is the only sanity that I have left."

Erica felt something odd kinda like she did while watching dusk. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that with Sarah a vampire, which are supposed to be evil and me a seer which are supposed to be good. I just don't see how this is going to work out as anything more than a mess, but I'm trying my damnedest to make this work regardless."

"Oh"

The rest of the ride home was in silence neither of them saying a word which was fine with Erica, she didn't like the thought of her caring about drama between Ethan and Sarah.

When Ethan got back it was almost dark. He opened the door to his house and wasn't pleased to see his parents waiting for him.

"Ethan who was that girl, and did you see what she did to the pavement out there?" Ethans dad scolded.

"That was just a girl from school, and it's not like I asked her to do that."

"Ethan we've just started to trust you again on your own, please tell us that it's not a mistake."

"I don't know dad I cant promise you anything and if that's not good enough then well…, you do whatever you have to and ill do what I have to."

"Ethan are you alright, you haven't been doing anything that you shouldn't be doing now have you?" Ethan's mother questioned.

"Yes mother I have been doing everything that I probably shouldn't be doing, and I honestly don't know how much of it is helping or how much is hurting me. What I do know is that I can only do so much and if that's not good enough than… well that's it." Ethan's mother and father just stood there not really knowing what to do. So after a few moments Ethan went up to his room once again throwing himself onto his bed.

What was with him, this didn't sound like him at all, why was he so hateful towards his parents. Maybe all this stress was really getting to him, on top of everything he still had to worry about Erica tomorrow. Right then his phone vibrated…, it was a text from a random number.

"Hey don't be late tomorrow evening or ill have to come do some repo work on my own, and remember it's a double so eats lots of food tomorrow. I don't want to have to carry your ass home."

ERICA

"Just great…" Then Ethan remembered that he was supposed to call Benny. Instead he decided that talking to anyone right now was not a good idea, so he texted him instead simply saying. "All went well, see ya tomorrow in class." He couldn't tell Benny about Erica. There is no way Benny would stay out of it, and if Benny told his grandmother than Erica would be as good as history. For some reason maybe after spending the evening with her, he didn't want to see her get destroyed. But as for the rest he would just have to worry about that tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews its nice to know that even though to my knowledge this is the only Ethan/Erica pairing on the site, that people consider it worth investigating. And I'm trying to make these chapters longer but it actually take about two hours to write one chapter with editing and everything. Anyway keep up the reviews they help more than you know for motivation.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Ethan rolled over in his bed and looked at his clock. "That's weird my alarm didn't go off." He rolled out of the bed, found his clothes and got dressed, then cleaned up for the morning. Something was definitely off, not necessarily wrong but off. As he walked through the hallway and down the stairs he was shocked to find the house unusually silent. There were no voices, no washing machine, not even the TV could be heard. And another thing the windows were letting more light out than in, even on the most overcast days it seemed lighter than this. "What's going on? MOM, DAD, is anyone here."

"I'm here" Ethan jerked around to see Erica licking blood off of her covered wrist and hand. "What's the matter Ethan didn't you think that I would find out about it."

Now Ethan didn't know what to make of things, which question he should be asking first. "W…w..what's going on Erica." Ethan couldn't help but stare as Erica continued to lick her hand.

"Well let's see you thought that I was stupid, ill allow you that because given my past record I haven't been the most knowledgeable. And then you took advantage of me, well I was used to that also. But that wasn't enough for you now was it? You had to take all that was left of me twirl it around your finger, shine it up real nice, shove it back into my chest, then rip it out again and hang it up to dry for everyone else to see. You pushed and you pushed and well, I am what I am. Unfortunately for you, you are what you are, and there is no choice as to what will set your soul on fire. I'm guessing that what I've done will do just nicely." Erica licked her hand again and giggled, but it wasn't a normal giggle, it was broken somehow as if something had been twisted around past its breaking point. "And now if you'll step this way ill show you my masterpiece." Ethan slowly started to walk towards the doorway Erica was leaning on, horrified of what he only guessed would be around the corner. He felt Erica brush past him, following him step by step, only a few more and it would all be clear. His neck hot with her breath somehow it felt okay and mundane. And as he felt her fangs start to touch his sensitive throat and he rounded the corner, everything started to blur and all that could be heard was the repetitive sound of his alarm chirping.

"What the fuck was that!" Ethan hurried out of bed and rushed to the bathroom sink he looked into the mirror, as sweat poured off his head. His breathing was far from normal, his heart running a one man marathon. He felt like he had just died inside and that something unholy had dragged him back. He stuck his head in the sink and flooded himself with ice cold water, and compared to what he thought had just happened it didn't phase him at all. …. "Was it a dream, I need to know was it a dream!"

Hallway Before Second Period

"Hey Benny what's up."

"Oh hey Ethan not much just getting psyched about the new ninja movie out toni….what the crap happened to you. Dude you look like you've been on a twenty four hour sleep deprived zombie apocalypse marathon."

Ethan had to smile a little at that. "No I just had an awful dream last night, and I don't think I got that much sleep."

"It wasn't an undead dream was it?"

"No it was nothing really probably just my mind playing humorous jokes on me." Truth was Ethan didn't know what this was, all his premonitions had been during the day and only after touching something. At any rate he wasn't one to jump to conclusions, truthfully he didn't want this to be anything more than a crazy nightmare.

"So do you want to go to the late showing of all you can eat ninja madness."

Ethan knew that he and Erica were meeting up, and he had no idea what it felt like to be actually drained of blood. He did remember getting bit and Sarah having to save him which was…well it was hell, the burning alone was almost boiling. He knew that Erica had no desire to turn him and ruin her perfectly good supply of special blood, but would it hurt all the same. "No Benny I think ill pass I need to catch up on my sleep, ill feel much better after a full night of sleep."

"Ok but you don't know what you're missing."

Later At Lunch

"Ill have the mash potatoes, corn, a cookie, and pizza slice."

"That'll be three fifty hun."

Ethan paid for his meal and went over to the table where Sarah was sitting. "Hey this seat taken"

Sarah looked up at Ethan. "No but you really really don't look so good"

"And you really really do but that beside the point, yeah I didn't sleep very well last night. Nightmares I guess maybe it's this ridiculous diet that I'm forced to eat day in and day out."

"Could be who knows. At least you get to enjoy your food, all of this really just doesn't do it for me."

"Yeah, I meant to ask you something and take it worth a grain of salt but…. When you drank my blood was it hard for you to stop?"

Sarah shifted her weight only slightly almost unnoticeably. "Yes and maybe. It was hard for me to stop, harder than anything else that ive ever had to do. I mean imagine like getting a prime rib in the middle of a famine. But I know where you're going and… maybe, your blood is different which could have added to why I had such a hard time stopping but you were also the first human blood that I was able to get a taste of. Ethan you know that I would never intentionally hurt you but.., if I bit you again I don't know whether or not I could stop. As bad that sounds I am what I am."

"W..w..what did you just say?"

"Um.. just that I am what I am."

"I don't like that, please don't ever say it again. Sarah you can be more than you think, you can't just give up because you think something is preset."

"Thank you Ethan but ive pretty much come to term with the fact that while you and Benny will become older and develop your lives, I will always just be this. No one will take a teenage girl for anything other than just that, my job future is pretty much non existent. I cant stay in one place for too long, and will my employers understand that ive only stayed at the last ten jobs for three or four years tops. And I probably won't be able to use my past jobs on a resume because how many jobs can a teenage girl really have had…. I'm just frustrated, I'm sorry Ethan you don't deserve to have to listen to me complain."

"No Sarah I get it, and you have every right to feel that way. Besides I want you to always feel like you can tell me anything even if it is sad or standoffish." Ethan couldn't believe his luck this was perfect.

"Thanks Ethan you're such a great friend I hope that this never changes." Crap and he was right back where he started…, but all that would change with the ring.

After The Final Bell

"Ok well I guess ive put this off as long as I can." Ethan started walking toward the parking lot heading in the direction of Erica's mustang. By now Erica is already sitting in her car wearing shades and a hat.

Ethan walks up. "Hurry get in before someone sees you." Ethan climbs into the front seat and buckles his seat belt remembering their last ride. Erica pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the road.

"So Ethan did you eat like I said?"

"Um not the kind of thing most girls ask me about but for idle chit chat it will work I guess. Yes I had a decent breakfast, ate pizza for lunch and I even threw in some corn just for you…" Erica cracked a smile and looked at Ethan a little interested.

"And when did you develop such an attitude? Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Bite m…, I mean piss off."

"Ok, ok, calm down a bit I'm just trying to lighten the mood you're not exactly easy to deal with either. Your act like I'm the devil herself, and ive done nothing to you thus far."

"But you did… never mind don't worry about it."

"What?"

"Its nothing forget about it. Look there's a camaro stopped at this light, I think you should race him." Erica looked a little confused but surely enough when she looked ahead there sat a camaro. Around a 2000 model painted Chevy red. As she pulled up to the car she couldn't help but notice that the guy, probably in his thirties, was wearing a business suit and tie.

She looked over at him and he was staring back, so she gave it just the slightest touch of throttle. The man smiled real big, looked over at her and said "Ls1 supercharged, why don't you take that v6 back to daddy."

Oh it was on. "Hold on Ethan and whatever you do don't pee on my leather seats." The light turned green and before Ethan knew what was what Erica had already threw the car into first gear and was smoking the tires. As the car sucked him to the seat he looked over and there the camaro was right beside him, no more than an arm width away. Ethan didn't understand every thing that was going on mechanically, but the camaro sounded like it had sucked in a bird and was squealing for dear life. The car climbed through second gear and then he noticed Erica flipping a switch that he had not noticed on the dash from down position to middle. The camaro was still right beside him, but just then Erica pushed the clutch in and shifted. Immediately she flipped the switch into the up position. Nothing seemed to happen or at least nothing serious, the camaro was still right beside him and the driver was flicking his head back and forth trying to keep them in his sights. And that's when she did it, she flashed a smile put her middle finger in the air and pushed the throttle all the way down. Ethan was instantly sucked back to the seat again he looked over and the camaro was falling behind them as Erica shifted again. When finally he looked back forward Erica was shifting another time. Everything was going by so fast he couldn't get much detail off of objects as they passed by, and if he looked ahead everything depth wise was off from what it should have been. He looked over at Erica she seemed so calm almost as if they were sitting in a parking lot with the motor killed.

"Erica… Erica.., Erica!" she looked over briefly as if to say what do you want, and then she started breaking the car back down to speed.

After nearly having my head rammed into the dash I decided that ultimately it was ok because we were back to a safe speed.

As we pulled into Erica's house which would be better described as a summer home for the wealthy, I noticed that no other cars were parked in the driveway or garage. "Do you live here by yourself?"

"Yup it's just me and you here. No ones gonna here you scream." Ethan shot her a concerned look. "Kidding, kidding, relax nothing gonna happen." ….. **to be continued**

* * *

><p>Thanks you guys so much for reading this, I feel as if this was my most in depth and detailed chapter. I hope yall liked the dream sequence, I can't wait to see if I go any further with it... till next time<p>

Zaih


	4. Chapter 4

Do you guys really want me to continue, I think im totally lame lol. But if you insist I guess I could throw a few more sleepless nights into it, just kidding. I kinda hope to keep this going as long as my patience will allow it. Random school update I spent four hours listening about legal searches and seizures today… Its kinda a bore.

**Chapter 4**

Ethan didn't know what to make of the house, it seem never ending. As they walked this way and that way he tried his best to keep track of which way led out, not that it would matter if Erica decided to kill him. He couldn't help but find Erica's independence a bit impressive, I mean being a teenager and still able to take care of yourself along with an entire house is kinda overwhelming. They arrived in what Ethan could only guess was the kitchen. It was furnished with a few appliances such as a microwave and a fridge but besides that there were only a few chairs and a granite island countertop.

Erica hopped up onto the counter top. "So what do you think is it everything and more?"

"It's amazing, do you own all of this?"

"Well I did say that money wasn't a problem for me."

"Haven't you ever got into any trouble taking peoples money, like some vampire rule that you've broke?"

"um…no…nothing has ever backfired from it. So do you wanna see the pool?" Ethan got the feeling that Erica wasn't quite telling him the whole truth, but he wasn't the kind of guy to kick a dead horse.

"Ok how deep is it?"

"Come on ill show you." Ethan realized that the house was like a square doughnut with the outdoor pool in the middle. As he followed Erica outside he spotted the gigantic pool, it was at least Olympic sized and got up to 12 feet deep on one end.

"Wow this is really something Erica."

"Thanks, do you want to go for a swim?"

"I don't have any swimming trunks, so I really don't see how that's possible?"

"It's easy see." Erica in one swift movement pushed Ethan sending him flying into the very much freezing water.

"Oh my gosh that's cold. Well are you coming?"

"Are you kidding me that waters ice cold, I'm not getting anywhere near it. Besides I don't have my bathing suit on." Ethan just shot her the biggest go to hell look ever. After he had climbed out of the pool, Erica directed him to follow her to find some towels. Up two flights of stairs, and down one really long hallway Ethan was finally given a towel to dry off with.

"So Ethan are you ready to pay up..?"

Ethan had all but forgotten the reason that they were even here. "Yeah I guess I'm as ready as ill ever be, but I have one quick question. Will you be able to stop once you start or am I looking at my last evening here?"

Something about the way Ethan had proposed the question with so much uncertainty made Erica worry herself. She thought to herself… I think ill be able to stop if not what am I going to do, Ethan has some very powerful friends on his side not to mention what it would do to Sarah…. Fuck it. "We won't know if we don't try kid, close your eyes and tilt your head."

Ethan did as Erica had said and now he wasn't certain if this was such a good idea. Somewhere deep inside Ethan a feeling of familiarity arose, was it from the dream? He could feel Erica behind him but somewhere in his mind he kept wondering, does she look like her normal self or had the monster taken over already to devour its meal? Ethan could practically feel Erica's fangs on his neck but something wasn't right, this just didn't sit well with him. "Erica wait."

"Ethan if you're trying to back out it's too late." Erica sounded rather upset

Ethan turned around to face Erica, she looked her normal self by the time he saw her. "I just feel like if we are going to do this then you shouldn't have to hide yourself from me, I want to see you for who you are. Please allow just this one request, if you kill me then at least ill have looked you in the eyes, your true eyes."

Erica didn't know what to make of this, suddenly she felt herself becoming more and more self conscious. "Ok, but just remember you asked for this I never forced this upon you."

Erica could feel the change beginning take effect, she just kept looking at Ethan's eyes as if to somehow block out the rest of him completely I guess in her own way this made him disappear before judgments could be made.

Ethan sat there horrified and oddly enough fascinated by what he was seeing. What am I thinking she is a monster, and she's about to bite me? Why do I find those damn eyes so intoxicating? The way she looks flush, yet those beautiful greenish yellow eyes seem to blend right in. I feel as if I'm staring at an angel with a pitch fork and horns. And those fangs they should bring fear but instead they only inspire a devious grin. Why isn't she doing anything, is she waiting for me to make a break for it.

He's staring at me but somehow it's different than with the others, the fear isn't there and there's no disgust either. He smells so good I don't wanna wait anymore I need this, I deserve this.

Erica slowly started to lower her head towards my neck, I couldn't help but feel as if I wanted her to have my blood. At this point in time if she took it all I wouldn't hold any remorse. I feel like my neck is on fire but the burning isn't like that of a flame, but more like frost bite under warm water. An icy chill ran down my spine and I couldn't help but quiver. What was happening to me, my life used to be so simple, then it's like someone took my snow globe world and shook everything up. I think something's wrong she hasn't stopped yet, why hasn't she stopped? Everything is spinning I feel light, but dark is all I can see. Am I dying, am I falling?...

Hours Later

Where am I, its dark. I feel a cool breeze, but I'm also under a cover. I try to open my eyes and look around but I'm stuck. I can tell that my body is here, but I can't force myself to move it's like I'm trapped in a coma. My body is still down for the count but my mind is beating at the walls begging for action. I'm scared now what if this isn't a joke what if I am stuck and I never find a way out… Just then I feel my fingers start to move, I keep pushing as hard as I can frantic to move just an arm. I think I can talk, maybe call out for help. I manage to get a few words out but I don't know how loud they actually are. Help me, someone shake me.

"Ethan, Ethan, wake up… come on get up." Erica shakes Ethan as if he were a rag puppet.

Ethan opens his eyes finally able to move freely but still groggy. "What's going on, where are we?"

"We're in my room, you passed out remember."

Ethan took a moment to look around he couldn't see much it seemed to be dark already and the lights were off. The window was open which explained the breeze. "I'm sorry."

"Ethan it's not your fault, I took too much and you couldn't handle it, so you blacked out…

"It's ok I knew what I was signing up for, and I also knew this might happen though I hoped it wouldn't."

"Ethan I have some bad news I had to turn you to save your life, your dead now like me."

"WHAT! I mean I can't be, this couldn't have happened. Oh my lord how am I gonna tell Benny or Sarah, I wont be able to stay with my parents any more this is terrible how could this have happened."

"Whoa…whoa…whoa Ethan, Ethan, I was just kidding your not a vampire chill out, sorry bad joke. My bad."

"If you're joking that's just cruel, but if you're being sarcastic, that's even worse."

"How are you feeling, can you stand."

Ethan sits up and props himself over the edge of the bad. "Not good but not bad, I feel as if I just ran a marathon then slept for a few hours." Ethan put his fingers up to his neck.

"Don't mess with it, I put some alcohol on it to keep it from getting infected. It's late I should be getting you home."

"What was it like, I mean my blood?"

"Well it's hard to explain, and this is a very poor explanation. Imagine it's a hot day and you're really thirsty, I mean cotton mouth and all. Well at that point a warm soda is absolutely wonderful, you drink it like it's the last one on the planet and you're the lucky one who found it…. Well your blood is like an ice cold soda, you drink and you drink but you can put it down. You can tell that the drink is almost empty and you start to savor every second more and more, but then you have to stop with soda left in the can."

"Wow I never thought about it like that, I'm sorry you have to go through that everyday just to survive."

"It's ok Ethan I am what I am, and there's not much to change that."

Ethan froze he didn't know what to do, images and sounds came rushing into his memory from the dream. "Erica I don't think you're bad, or at least you don't have to be. Please don't ever give up and give in to the demons that you have to face within yourself. Protect your soul cause I've seen it and it's truly worth saving."

Erica didn't know what to say to this, something was definitely happening and the uncertainty was actually scaring her. "Come on, we have to get you home."

Ethan followed Erica out and into the car. Once in the car Erica turned on the music and they both were silent the whole ride home.

"goodnight Erica."

"See ya kid"

Hope yall enjoyed it. I had a lot of trouble focusing while writing probably because of school, so I felt like the chapter was gonna be crap. But after rereading it I thought that it was actually full of excitement and angst. This was very much an important step in character development. Did anyone catch the quote that I slipped in from an older anime?

Zaih


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry its taken me so long to post. Its been one heck of a ride with school and all, don't ever let anyone tell you that cops are lazy cause every night I have to run miles upon miles for pt and push myself to the limit. Any way the anime reference from the last chapter was from gundam wing, one of my favorites growing up it came on toonami. Anyway I actually had to reread the last chapter to get back into the feel of things.

**Chapter 5**

The next few days went by quicker than Ethan could really comprehend. He constantly worried that Benny was going to find out about the workings between him and Erica. On top of that Ethan knew that if Sarah found the marks on his neck than it would all be over, so he had been wearing the most ridiculous sweater that his mother had bought for him. He hadn't been able to see Sarah the last few days at all, somewhere in Ethan's mind he had an absurd idea that Sarah could somehow sniff out the bite marks on his neck. The most twisted part of everything was that the least of Ethan's worries right now was that he had to meet up with Erica. Today was a Saturday and Erica had arranged for them to get together to go about business.

Ethan stood in front of his house absolutely killed from the last week. Yes he thought to himself it really has only been one week. The sun was out and beating down on the lawn covered in leaves in front of him. The steps to his house felt so warm he couldn't help but just lay stretched out on it relaxing taking in all the sounds and sights. Fall was definitely Ethan's favorite season. "What is taking Erica so long?" Right about that time Ethan heard the rumble from Erica's car round the corner.

Erica waltzed up the steps swaying slightly from side to side, she reminded Ethan of a cat slowly walking completely relaxed. "So?" Erica held up her hands as if to say what's up.

"Well I've been waiting nearly an hour out here and it's a Saturday why don't you tell me."

"Ethan with that attitude it's a miracle that anyone would spend time with you."

"Let's just go already" Ethan was tired of playing cat and mouse mind games, he didn't feel like anything was stable anymore. Erica couldn't help what she was but that didn't excuse her behavior one bit, and he'd be damned if he was gonna let her push at his buttons.

Erica sighed "ok if you insist." Erica didn't really care one way or the other if Ethan played her mind game. She wasn't exactly too thrilled at the turn of events at the moment either. I mean Ethan was giving her the blood that she so desired and it was making her strong. Her powers had increased about six fold since she had started taking his blood, which was amazing because for the majority of vampires power comes with age. But feeding off of magic blood was like getting a power up each time. Which means that Erica was at the same level strength wise as a vampire who had been around for about 5 or 6 years. The problem was that her very much annoying conscience wouldn't leave her alone. She new that since Ethan had been seeing her his time involving Sarah had all but disappeared. Ethan hadn't told her that he was avoiding Sarah but she could tell. Not that she needed to pay much attention, all Sarah ever moaned and complained about was how Ethan was avoiding her. Ethan really was an idiot sometimes he couldn't even see his handy work. If you really want a girl to like you all you have to do is show some confidence or arrogance, act interested, then blatantly ignore the girl as if she was nothing to you. Girls can be hard to read but one thing remains constant, girls don't like to be ignored. Sarah was like a sick puppy Ethan this or Ethan that, it's kinda pathetic really.

Erica hopped in the car and started it, soon after they left in the direction of Erica's house.

Ethan sat quietly enjoying the ride, he had gotten used to Erica's driving for the most part. While ocationally she would still scare him around a tight corner, he didn't really mind all the reckless maneuvers that she did. The main comfort was the fact that Ethan knew Erica's reactions were so heightened right now that every slightest move was well calculated and very much precise. He didn't know if he could even begin to fight her as strong as she was becoming. Just then Ethan realized that they weren't headed in the right direction to be going to Erica's house. Where could they be headed if not there? "Erica where are we going?"

"Wow your slow, I wondered when you would figure that out."

"Ok…. Once again where are we going?"

Erica perked up a bit. "Well if you must know than I guess I could tell you. Ill give you a clue it's big, there's lots of people, and games everywhere."

Ethan hated guessing games. "Um the arcade."

"Yeah…it's not the arcade looser. Why would you even think I would take you there? As if my fantasy is to sit and watch you and some other dorks play video games for hours. Guess again Ethan."

Yeah guessing games really weren't to Ethan's liking. "This is stupid just tell me already."

"Fine it's an amusement park that I used to go to when I was younger. It's at the coast but well worth the trip. It runs the whole length of the boardwalk and at night the place looks as if it were a blaze from all the lights.

Ethan really didn't like roller coaster rides, something about the height and speed didn't mix well with him. "I wouldn't have guessed that in a million years."

"We could test that." She flashed her fangs at Ethan playfully.

Ethan was stunned, this was the single cutest action that he'd ever seen and it really shouldn't have been. "No ill pass."

Erica shrugged. "Suit yourself, but you have no idea what you're missing."

The trip seems endless and as the day went on, Ethan found himself becoming increasingly drowsier. Finally he must have drifted off to sleep because when he awoke the sun was all but gone and they were approaching the beach. Ethan spotted the giant Farris wheel it seemed like it went up about a football field's length in the air. And that's when Ethan saw it a roller coaster that went up so high he had trouble seeing the top. "What is that?"

Erica just smiled. "That's what we call The Descent. It's the highest roller coaster in this half of the country and it drops practically straight down."

Ethan shook his head. "I'm not riding that."

"We'll see."

Shortly after they turned into the parking lot they found a parking spot about half way down the lot. The park was amazing, it filled the whole sky up with light. Ethan couldn't get over the colossal size, how had he never heard of this place? When Ethan got out of the car the warm ocean breeze hit his face, it was refreshing and held just the slightest promise of rain. As they made their way towards the entrance Ethan saw a huge sign that read East Port Boardwalk. So that's where this was. The admission line wasn't all that long because most of the people were already inside the fair. Erica got tickets for the two of them then dragged Ethan inside the gates. "Wow this place is huge, where do we start?"

"Lets go through and look at all the booths first then we can ride some rides."

Erica and Ethan went from stand to stand checking out all the different products and displays. By the time they were done Ethan had went through four free suckers, carried three rulers, and thought that his arms might fall off. Erica however was holding six gift bags in one hand and eating a corndog with the other. Ethan looked at Erica kinda puzzled. "Isn't that corndog counter productive?"

Erica stuck her nose up. "Some things you just can't replace no matter the circumstances. And eating a corndog is something that I've always done while here. How about we ride some rides this place closes at 1am so we have about 3 hours to kill."

"Alright let's start with that one." Ethan pointed to a ride that looked like a spinning space ship. When the ride stopped Ethan read the word Gravitron posted on the side. As they waited in line Ethan felt his nerves starting to get the best of him, this excitement was more than he was used to. He looked over at Erica to see how she was doing. Erica's eyes seemed to glisten in the light, she looked like a kid in a candy store trying to decide what to get next. They got on the ride and looked around. The ride had mats posted up along all the walls, Ethan and Erica made their way to the back and picked out two spots. A youth group of some sort containing 6 kids with matching t-shirts got onto the ride and lined up on either side of Ethan and Erica. When the ride was about to start, one of the younger kids from the youth group started screaming "I can't do this let me off", so the rest of them decided that they would find another ride to go on. The operator shut the doors as soon as the kids had left, leaving Ethan and Erica surrounded by empty spots. The ride began to spin and Ethan felt himself being sucked to the seat behind him. The mats that they lay on started to shift on a track and moved upwards as gravity started to bend. Ethan looked over at Erica and about had a heart attack she was laying completely side ways spread across three mats. "Come on Ethan try it, it's great." Ethan hesitantly shifted himself into a similar position as Erica and sure enough he didn't fall when he turned side ways so he kept going and went completely up side down. "Ethan what are you doing the ride is gonna slow down soon." Ethan could feel the ride starting to slow down already and he started to panic.

"I can't get turned back around help me." Erica sighed a little then grabbed him and by the ankle and flipped him over like it was nothing. Soon the ride stopped and Ethan stood up, he stumbled around a few times then caught himself on the rail. Slowly he shook the dizziness off and made his way to the exit. "Ok I think that this has been enough fun for one night."

Erica looked at him shocked. "No you can't chicken out on me, one more ride please."

Ethan couldn't say no to her when she pleaded. "Ok one ride but then we head home. I told my parents that I would be back late but if I come in at sunrise they might freak."

"Alright lets see here, which ride should it be." Erica looked at all the twisting rides and the twirling ones. A smile formed on her face and she just looked up. "That's the one." Erica's face pointed directly at The Descent.

Ethan looked up and already knew he regretted allowing her one more ride. "Look at the line for that it's gonna take thirty minutes just to get on it."

"Yeah so let's go get in line right now." Erica dragged Ethan along behind her by the wrist. Ethan couldn't have decided to stop in his tracks if he wanted, Erica was way too strong.

The wait was about thirty minutes long, but Ethan didn't really notice how close they were until they were two rides from getting on. Erica had insisted on waiting a little extra and getting the front seats. Ethan looked at the people getting off of the ride and they all looked truly terrified. Ethan was getting very nervous. Something in his gut didn't feel right, and the people in front of him had just got onto the ride. As he waited he tapped his leg nervously against the concrete floor. The weather had really changed a lot in the last 6 minutes and now the breeze had turned into a full on gust. Little droplets of water slowly started to mist against Ethan's skin. The ride was over again and it was now their turn, and depending on the weather it could've been the last one for the night. The mist of rain had gotten progressively worse and now it pouring much larger drops of rain. The ride began to move Ethan was on the right of the two person car, with Erica on his left. The ride began climbing slowly at first then picked up pace as the roller coaster car rose above the park below. Ethan was trying to look down and not even think about how far they were from the top. People below were becoming nothing more than colors now, Ethan gave in and looked up they were amazingly enough only half way up and still climbing. The rain started pouring huge droplets pelting him in the face and shoulders. He looked over at Erica, she was completely soaked in her white halter top. Ethan tried his best not to stare, but her slightly pale complexion showed through the wet material and drew his gaze like gravity to a planet. She had a little belly on her while sitting straight, but only enough to barely see. Her upper abs were well shaped, probably from all the exercise she had to do while she was on the cheerleading squad. Ethan thought to himself, look up, look up, anywhere but at Erica. So he did just that and noticed that they were about 20 feet from the top. Something was wrong Ethan didn't know how to explain it, but his heart was pounding about 200 beats per minute. They were right about to go over the top, Ethan looked over at Erica. Erica didn't look right, she had a twisted smile on her face and was staring straight at his throat. Before Ethan could do anything Erica lunged at him grabbing his throat with her teeth. Ethan felt his throat being ripped off of him, and he could see the blood squirting out in front of him all over the ride. The ride lurched forward and dropped. Ethan didn't know whether or not it was the ride falling or him but everything was happening to fast, his hand frantically grasping at his throat feeling the squishy spot of missing tissue. Everything was going black and they still hadn't reached the bottom. Ethan closed his eyes and jerked, as if he had been asleep and woken up abruptly Ethan was no longer falling he was climbing. He looked up and the ride was about 15 feet from the top. Ethan looked over at Erica who was staring straight ahead with a smile across her face. He looked back forward they were about to go over, he instinctively flinched a bit and the ride started its descent. Ethan couldn't help but feel as if his lungs were going to fly out his mouth at any second. And just like that they had reached the bottom. Erica looked over at him. "Scream much?"

"What?" Ethan said puzzled

"You scream like a girl." Erica was now giggling pretty hard.

"It's late and I'm soaked so can we just go."

Erica nodded at him and they made their way back to the car. When they were both seated and the heater blowing against them Ethan said. "I thought that today you were supposed to collect on our deal." Erica looked at him and shrugged then put the car in gear and started the trip back. The trip was long and Ethan wanted to sleep, but he was too shook up to even consider it.

;) Well I hope yall enjoyed it, I'm sorry again for not posting in such a long time but I think this one was worth the wait. And please give me feedback about parts that you liked, parts you hated, or anything else that comes to mind. Authors love to see diversity in their reviews, thanks for reading…

Zaih


	6. Chapter 6

Well here it is. Sorry for not posting I have had a rather large blood clot in my arm which kinda hinders my typing ability.

**Chapter****6**** …****.****I****think?**

Ethan got home around 5, the house was completely silent. He tip toed his way up to his room making sure to be quite. He shut his door, kicked his shoes off, and got into bed. Ethan just laid there completely engulfed in thought.

What really happened on that roller coaster? Why did Erica take him to the park at all? And was what he saw on top of the ride even a possibility. Every thing about Erica ripping him apart felt so real. It couldn't have been a prediction or else it would have come true because Ethan didn't try to stop it. It was too much for him to try to process at 5 in the morning. Ethan closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Somewhere in between 5:45 and 6 Ethan woke up to find his phone buzzing from a text. It read.

"Hey kid wake up, u sleep too much. Anyways I kinda wanted u to come over today. Text me back when u get this. ~ 3R1CA

Ethan shrugged it off and rolled over in the bed to drift back to sleep.

Ethan woke up Monday morning with a head ache that would rival even the most severe hangovers. Ethan crawled out of bed and made his way to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. He had his eye on a pill bottle containing very large pills, the side label read, 800mg Ibuprofen. Ethan took out two pills and quickly swallowed both of them. By third period Ethan's headache had cleared up and he felt as normal as a sleep deprived teenager could. The class went by at a slugs pace, all Ethan could concentrate on was the time he had spent with Erica. Ethan understood the mask that she hid behind so fondly. Erica was just like any other high school girl she wanted to be accepted by everyone, but her supernatural urges for control made her reckless at times. No one really new Erica like he did, he was the only one who knew her secrets. Ethan didn't even notice the bell until nearly everyone was gone from the classroom. As he made his way to his locker he was surprised by Erica. She jerked him into the janitor's closet. Ethan looked at Erica confused.

Through the dark Erica's eyes shined green. "Erica what's up." Ethan stuttered.

"I needed to talk you about something very serious. Ethan no one has ever cared about me, and I don't know whats going on but I feel something between us…."

Ethan tried to comprehend what Erica was saying but all that he could do was focus on those alluring eyes.

"Ethan this is what I need from you. I'm gonna give you time to think, but come this evening I need an answer from you. Meet me at my place around 4ish and don't be late." Erica and Ethan's eyes met, Erica slowly started moving closer to Ethan staring into his eyes. Just before anything could happen Erica backed off and exited the closet.

What the hell was that? I almost kissed her, would I have kissed her?

Ethan only skipped school for emergencies, but in his mind this was as good an occasion as any. So Ethan left school and walked his way down the street. Originally Ethan had somewhat planned to make his way home, but as he walked past his house he didn't stop. A few hours later Ethan finally stopped, his feet hurt but finally he had some realization as to how he felt. Erica was rightly referred to as a selfish narcotic psychopath, but she was also fun, exciting, and somewhere deep down still had the ability to care. Somewhere between the first couple of miles and now Ethan had realized that he would have kissed Erica, and that if given the opportunity again that he would probably react the same.

Ethan looked up and realized he was across the street from Erica's house. He quickly looked at his watch, it read 3:45. He saw Erica's car was parked in the driveway. She must have taken a different route home, probably to allow herself some driving time. Ethan crossed the street and made his way up to the large door and pressed the doorbell. Erica opened the door almost scary fast catching Ethan off guard. "Ethan come in."

Ethan made his way into the house, stopping in the living room, he sat on the couch and nervously played with the TV remote. "So Erica what's up?" Ethan's failed attempt to make conversation.

Erica sat down next to Ethan and settled in uncomfortably close to him. "So did you think about what I said earlier." Ethan couldn't form a sentence so instead he just shook his head. Erica had all the answer she needed and started to slowly move toward Ethan. Ethan looked into her eyes and instead of seeing desire or even disgust, all Ethan could catch was sorrow. As Erica's lips met Ethan's he felt as if he was in heaven, his heart was pounding so hard he swore it would never stop. Erica deepened the kiss forcing her tongue into Ethan's very much unprepared mouth. Ethan's eyes were closed and the moment felt like it might be a dream. Maybe he hadn't made it too Erica's house, maybe he had been hit by a car and this was a very long unbelievable dream.

Ethan was shocked back the reality by the shattering of a glass, he looked over to see Sarah standing in the doorway shaking her head. "NO...NO…NO…..NO! How could you?" Sarah's eyes began to water.

Erica backed away from Ethan slowly the look in her eyes unwavering. And that's when everything came crashing down around Ethan's conceptions. This was why Erica looked sad, she knew this would happen. In fact this whole thing was a setup, why? "Why?" Ethan looked at Erica demanding answers.

Erica flipped up her defenses instinctively. "Don't you blame me for this, I'm the victim you made this happen not me."

Ethan stood up. "Sarah let me expla..." she was gone before he could finish. The empty doorway did more damage to him emotionally than the sight of Sarah crying. Why was this happening? Ethan's eyes started to swell and the long forgotten feeling of sorrow crept in his soul. Before he could think about it, Ethan was already half way to the door. Soon after he was running down the street as fast as he could looking anywhere but behind. The temperature was much colder now and sky had turned dark. Snow fell from the sky and stuck to Ethan's hair. Tears still falling from his eyes burned at his cheeks mixed with the violent chills from the wind. "Sarah...Sarah! Come back!" Ethan had already ran nearly a mile when he had to stop for air breathing extremely heavy, he half heartedly called out again but it was more of a statement due to the lack of breath and sobs. "Sarah please don't go." Ethan's side throbbed and he couldn't breathe very well. Through the pain anger arose within him, and he began running again this time as hard as he could. One block, then another, and another, he kept pushing. His mind was starting to fog and everything was bright, but still he pushed onward. Right now he didn't understand if this was determination, or just pure rage, but whatever it was no longer to be an issue as he felt his head starting to spin. His balance wavering as he veered to the right into the street. In one jumbled instant everything was black.

Sorry this one was short, but us non-authors have tons of issues regarding commitment and this was all I could pump out before 2:57 AM.


	7. Chapter 7

This one took a while but you all have noel girl to thank because this is sortive a Christmas present directed at her. I apologize in advance about the point of view changes. I have read this chapter many times and I feel it is necessary sometimes to change point of view to describe a situation more thoroughly. To be honest it's probably just a flaw in my writing technique.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Ethan opened his eyes and instantly felt severe pain in his head. He looked around and from the looks of it was in a hospital bed. A curtain was in place surrounding him on all sides. The room was dark with a musk like smell, something didn't seem right to Ethan. The ceiling was way to industrial and vast to be a hospital. What was going on, and how did he get here?

"Hello is anyone there?"

Ethan heard the sounds of movement from outside the curtain. Seconds later a figure dressed in black wearing a hood stepped through the curtains. "Good to see you're awake finally." The voice was foreign to Ethan, it was definitively female and soft as if speaking to a child.

"What's going on, how did I get here? Where is here?"

The hooded figure looked down at Ethan's feet and that's when he realized that he was shackled to the bed. Ethan jerked as hard as he could to try to get free but his restraints were too secure. "That won't do you any good. And it's nice to finally see you again." The figure turned around and Ethan recognized the blonde instantly. She was one of the nurse vampires. "Vivian pleased to meet you." The blonde stuck out her hand but Ethan just stared at her.

"So I guess you came for my blood."

"Hmm you're sharper than I thought, though it isn't a hard conclusion to draw from your current predicament. You weren't exactly taking care of that precious blood, so I decided that I would make good use of you before you got yourself killed."

Ethan shifted noticeably agitated. "You don't know anything about me. And what I'm supposed to believe that this is all in my best interest."

The nurse remained perfectly calm. "That's mostly true. I never said anything about your interests. I did notice something rather intriguing while you were out cold though. You've been keeping very bad company lately." Ethan looked puzzled for a minute then realization hit him. His fingers instinctively jerked to his neck to feel at the two bite marks now completely uncovered. "I've been trying to figure out all night whether the blonde or the brunette is getting to taste you."

Ethan closed his eyes and laid his head back against the bed. He hadn't even thought of Sarah since he woke up, was she alright? What would happen when she found out that he was missing? Would she even notice that he was gone? And Erica…he didn't even want to think about her right now.

The nurse giggled again "Don't look so sad your silly little girlfriends don't matter anymore. You're never going to see your home again and the sooner you accept that the easier this will be. To be honest we aren't even in the same state anymore so you should just give up. I keep debating whether or not I should put you into a trance, but I think the blood will taste much sweeter with you frightened." Vivian sniffed at Ethan's neck growling predatorily.

"You're wrong, I won't be afraid of you. Sorry to spoil it for you but I no longer fear your kind." Vivian smiled almost playfully.

Vivian looked Ethan in the eyes. Her body looked as if it were about to pounce. A low guttural growl slowly increasing in volume arose for her throat. Vivian's voice forcefully tore into Ethan's mind causing everything else to fade. "YOU WILL."

_**Two Months Pass**_

It has been nine weeks since Ethan dropped off the face of the planet. Erica has searched what seems to be nearly everywhere. A week ago she heard from a fledgling vampire about a bartender that had been bragging on having info pertaining to a private high-end blood bank opening up. Earlier tonight when she had questioned the vampire bartender about its location he was reluctant to even respond to her. This made a very inpatient Erica very angry. And after three hours of torture, the vampire broke almost literally. The bartender told her of a large amount of magic blood appearing on the market in the last three weeks.

Finally she had a clue as where Ethan might have gone. This had to be Ethan. True psychics were very rare, only a handful remained in the country.

Erica hadn't slept or eaten anything in over three weeks and it was starting to show on her posterior. As she walked away from the burning corpse of the tortured vampire Erica couldn't help but feel as if a huge pressure was being lifted off her. Now she would pose as a vampire desperately looking for psychic's blood. Truthfully no one would question the story by the way she looked now. She couldn't help but wonder what was gonna happen to Ethan if she didn't find him soon enough? What would happen to her if she didn't find him soon enough? Erica had heard stories of vampires who had refused to eat, and it never turned out well. The young vampires with less than one year's worth of power withered up after the first week and eventually turned to dust. It was unusual to say the least. Erica couldn't explain why she wasn't eating but after the third week that Ethan hadn't replied to any of her texts, worry began to set in. After that food just seemed a non point. Erica looked at herself in the rear view mirror as she got into the car. Her once beautiful face looked more feral than human anymore. Her fangs refused to retract all the way, and her hair had turned into a dark brown color, but without a doubt her eyes were the worst of it. Erica stared into her once emerald green eyes; all that remained now was a supernatural yellow hue. No traces of her once youthful self remained. Self loathing shone through her distant gaze. A single tear ran down her cheek. She knew this was her fault, and nothing was ever gonna make it better.

She pulled out of the parking lot of the bar and headed for the interstate. This is gonna be a long process but it's the only thing that makes since at the moment. Erica thought.

* * *

><p>Ok guys sorry again for it being so short but I've hit that wall, and its all I can do to spit this much out. Merry Christmas all.<p> 


End file.
